Nomura Minami
Years Old |height= 155cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Kenkyuusei |debuted= March, 2015 / 7th Generation |colour= 8f8f8f |}} Nomura Minami is a member of SKE48's Team Kenkyuusei. Profile * Name: Nomura Minami * Birth Date: February 10, 2000 (age ) * Birth Place: Tokyo, Japan * Status: **2015-03-15: SKE48 Member **2020-03-30: Graduated * Specialty: Jump rope, Hula hoop, Calligraphy * Hobbies: Reading books, collecting stationery, cooking * Charm Point: Small nose * Favorite Food: Cabbage Roll * Favorite Color: Yellow-Green, Red, Blue * Favorite Sports: Jumping rope, Swimming * Favorite School Lunch Item: Kimchi fried rice * Favorite Animal: Hamster Trivia * She has a younger brother. Her pet dog named Mini passed away in January, 2018. * As of April 2018, she had graduated from high school and began university. * She is good friends with Nogizaka46 member Yamagishi Riko, Keyakizaka46 members Kaga Kaede and Ichioka Reina. * Nomura's given name, Minami, has one kanji at the end of her name which means "beauty" (美; mi) because her parents desire for her to grow up beautiful in every way. * For her, the best thing about joining SKE48 was when she was chosen to sing as part of a trio. * For her, the hardest thing about SKE48 was that when she first joined, she couldn't do anything. * She thinks she won't lose to any other member in going at her own pace. * She wants to become an idol with a wealth of facial expressions like Wada Ayaka. * She wants to be center for a song. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever be able to, but she’ll work hard. * She says she is bad at expressions. The mood is different for every song and it’s difficult for her to focus on everything and be able to change her expression while still singing well. * She says that she is worse at dancing than she is at singing, but it's fun to her now that she can actually remember the moves. She wants to work hard at being sharp and doing more than just what she's supposed to. * She wants to get another dog. * On September 8, 2018, she released her first solo photobook, titled Sei, Sou. * On February 23, 2019, she and Inoue Rei were revealed as regulars titled as Executive Officers No.3 and No.4 for the FC Machida Zelvia's AbemaTV program FC Machida Zelbia wo Tsukurou ~Zel Tsuku~, which would start on March 7. That day they watched the team's first game of the J2 League 2019 season for the recording of the first episode. * From July 20, 2019, she was absent from all activities due to epidemic keratoconjunctivitis, a highly contagious viral eye infection. She returned on August 3. * On September 9, 2019, it was announced that she and Inoue Rei would both star in the Sabori, SKY PerfecTV's 31st Twitter morning drama series that would be posted every day from September 16 to September 28. * After her graduation, she will aim to become a theater actress. Singles Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 7th Generation Category:2000